39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Trust No One
Trust No One 'is the fifth book in the Cahills vs. Vespers series and was available on December 4, 2012. It will be written by Linda Sue Park who has written many books including "A Single Shard", and Storm Warning of the original series. The mission unlocked with the cards from this book will reveal Vesper Two, ''The Shield, who revealed to be Isabel Kabra. There is a morse code on both the scorpion's pincers. Decoded, the message says Damien Vesper, a possible suspect for Vesper One, The Leader. Also, in the very first 39 Clues book, William McIntyre tells Amy and Dan to "trust no one'. At the end of Shatterproof, there is a text from Vesper One which reveals he wants Amy and Dan to steal the Voynich Manuscript. Summary Amy, Dan, Atticus and Jake arrive in New York City when Vesper One sends them a text asking them to head to Yale where the must steal the Voynich Manuscript. Meanwhile, Evan finds out that Sinead is the Vesper Mole. Sinead arrives to Yale where she attempts to kill Amy. Amy managed to escape from the assault but Sinead escapes. Amy then called Ian to say she was sorry of accusing him as the mole and to find out what Ian has been up to. Ian explained that his mother Isabel's charity, AWW, was highly suspect and she appeared to be using it as a cover for something. Amy, Dan, Atticus and Jake then arrive at the Beinecke Library where they find Folio 74 was missing. After meeting Dave Speminer , they realised that LaCher Siffright may know where the folio is and entered Astrid Rosenbloom's e-mail, finding out that they have to go to the Iguazu Falls. During a capoeira performance, a capoeirista 'accidentally' injures Atticus. At the Falls, there was a second attack, and Dan got shot by a blow dart coated with curare. Luckily, there was a doctor nearby and Dan survives. They realise that Isabel Kabra was behind the attack, and that there will be one more attack, when Amy remembers what a capoeirista told her: Um, dois, tres. ''(One, two, three in Portuguese). Amor to the littlest one, from Isabel. A taxi driver brings them to Mabu Thermas Hotel and Spa when the driver sees Dan's new wallpaper on the laptop, one of the 'plumbing pictures' in the Voynich. At the spa, they meet LaCher Siffright who does have Folio 74. LaCher is injured from protecting Atticus from the third attack: a man acting as a waiter threw a knife and a skewer at Atticus. She told Dan 'You know... You know', then fainted and is brought to the hospital. They managed to find the folio. They find out that Archimedes plays a part in the Vespers' masterplan, suspecting Isabel to be Vesper One and asks Hamilton and Jonah to find out more about Archimedes at Syracuse. Before Dan and Amy went for the drop, there was a video on the DeOssie phone. In it, there was a gun at Nellie's temple, and the trigger twitched, and the video was cut off. Dan and Amy drop off the folio at Strawberry Fields, together with the last item Vesper One wanted, Gideon's Ring. After that, they found out the Vespers' masterplan: The Vespers wanted to use the things they stole - the Astrolabe, the Book of Ingenious Devices, the 'Apology', strong electromagnets, a replica of the Antikythera Mechanism, an armillary sphere (The Marco Polo Heist), Magellan's gear (The Magellan Heist) and Gideon's Ring - to build the Machina Fini Mundi, a doomsday device using the electromagnets on subduction zones to create natural disasters like earthquakes, tsunamis and volcanic eruptions. In the end, Dan realizes that on order to combat the doomsday device he would need the serum which he had recently created without the knowledge of Amy or the Rosenblooms. The book ends with Dan drinking the serum. Description 'Amazon Description When seven members of their family were kidnapped, thirteen-year-old Dan Cahill and his older sister, Amy, got ready for the fight of their lives. But their enemy, a terrifying group known as the Vespers, remained frustratingly elusive. They stay in the shadows, picking off Cahills one by one. And now the Vespers have landed their most serious blow yet - a blow that strikes at the very heart of the Cahill family. Because Amy and Dan discover that there's a Vesper mole in their innermost circle. Amy and Dan need to smoke out the traitor before the next hostage dies. They have just days to discover who has their back... and who wants to sink a knife in it. 'Scholastic Description ' For the first time since leaving Attleboro, the fight against the Vespers has brought Amy and Dan back to the U.S., but their homecoming is anything but sweet. The siblings thought nothing could hurt more than having their loved ones kidnapped by a cruel and powerful enemy, but the Vespers have landed their most serious blow yet — a blow that strikes at the very heart of the Cahill family. There's a Vesper mole in their inner circle. Amy and Dan need to smoke out the traitor before the next hostage dies. But even if they do uncover the mole, the danger won't stop there. Vesper One's next assignment will take the Cahills somewhere crawling with dangerous enemies. They have just days to complete their next assignment and discover who has their back . . . and who wants to stick a knife into it. Teasers A) There are hints about the book posted by Linda Sue Park on the Message Board. A few tantalizing hints: One part of this book could be subtitled: 1) The Mystery in the Library ''2) ''Mortal Danger at the Falls 3) A Nice Walk in the Park - NOT! And did I metion''' betrayal'? (''Cue evil laughter. . . ) Get a clue: READ! B) On a live Twitter event with Linda Sue Park, she tweeted: Bk. 5: New 39 Clues Series. Here's what I can tell you: Release Date: Dec. 4. Cover will be purple. Isabel. Brazil. BACK COVER A TRAITOR WITHIN When seven members of their family were kidnapped, thirteen-year-old Dan Cahill and his older sister, Amy, got ready for the fight of their lives. But the enemy, a terrifying group known as the Vespers, remained frustratingly elusive. They stayed in the shadows, picking off Cahills one by one. And now the vespers have landed their most serious blow yet - a blow that strikes at the very heart of the Cahill family. Because Amy and Dan discover that there's a v\Vesper mole in their innermost circle. Amy and Dan need to smoke out the traitor before the next hostage dies. They have just days to discover who has their back...and who wants to sink a knife into it. Puzzles 1) Morse Code - Front Cover - DAMIEN VESPER 2) 1=A, 2=B, 3=C... - Title Page - THE FATHER IS DEAD 3) Scrambled Letter - Page 39 - 49: LSAE & RWCKIL = LEWIS & CLARK Cards Card 290: The Vesper Shield Card 291: Spy Braces Card 292: The Philanthropist Card 293: Madrigal Glider Card 294: Vespers Never Sleep Card 295: Masters of Disguise Vesper Letter Hello Cahill Friends! Your services are no longer required. Have a nice life! On second thought, that won't be happening. What should I say instead? Have a nice death! Vesper One Excerpt At the end of the Kindle Version of Shatterproof a Limited Preview is attached to the book. On "The 39 Clues" website, an excerpt of Trust No One is posted, from Chapters 1 to 2. Trailer Trust No One Trailer http://youtu.be/xOo_Lzr4Ows Category:Linda Sue Park Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Trust No One Category:Series Two Category:Books Category:Books in Series Two Category:Vesper Two Category:Vespers Category:Madrigal Category:Missions Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Missions Category:Dan Cahill Category:Amy Cahill Category:Sinead Starling Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 5: Trust No One Category:Card 290: Vesper Shield Category:Card 291: Spy Braces Category:Card 292: The Philanthropist Category:Card 293: Madrigal Glider Category:Card 294: Vespers Never Sleep Category:Card 295: Masters of Disguise Category:Arthur Trent Category:Isabel Kabra Category:LaChar Siffright Category:Jake Rosenbloom Category:Dave Speminer Category:Beatrice Cahill Category:Atticus Rosenbloom Category:Vesper One Category:Voynich Manuscript Category:Phoenix Wizard Category:Evan Tolliver Category:Archimedes